Gimme
by His Spectacles
Summary: Draco’s sworn off chocolate as part of his New Year’s Resolutions. But unfortunately for the blond, Harry hasn’t. HPDM SLASH, NC17, and LONG


**Gimme**

A/N: Er, this is crack, I think. Very, very fandom Harry (indulgent and patient) and Draco (whiny, overdramatic and spoiled). Also indecent usage of chocolate so be warned. It was VERY, VERY fun to write though. XD

This is by far the longest one-shot I've ever written. Could that mean longer fics in the future? We'll see.

* * *

It all started thirty minutes before the world rung in 2009.

Draco was being difficult because a new year was starting, which meant that time was passing and Draco was getting _older_. He liked being in his twenties thank you very much, preferring the midline of that blessed, blessed decade. A twenty-something Draco was a young, gorgeous Draco at his peak.

No. Not at his peak because it meant that after that was only a downhill battle and he was determined to make everything uphill for him, even his aging (which he _never_ agreed to do amicably).

And Harry had a way of charming his lover to celebrate the new year with him. There was sex, of course, but mostly shopping. Or having sex while shopping because Draco wasn't picky about both.

Still, not even his brand new wardrobe (he would have the most fabulous look for the upcoming year) or the countless shagging they did could completely erase the scowl on Draco's face. They lay in bed, Draco wrapped in Harry's embrace snugly, and watching as premature fireworks lit the sky outside the window.

"What's wrong? You're still tense," Harry remarked softly, running a hand through Draco's still perfect blond hair. "I thought I took care of that earlier."

Draco sighed. "Harry, will you love me in my thirties?"

At this, Harry choked back a surprised laugh, knowing that it would not be appreciated. "Um, of course! What kind of question is that?"

Suddenly restless, Draco slithered from the other man's hold and leapt out of bed, standing in front of Harry in all his naked glory with his hands on his hips. His eyebrows furrowed over stormy grey eyes.

"It's just…look at me, Harry! I'm getting old! Soon I'll have old spots on my skin and," a horrified shudder, "_wrinkles_." Then his expression turned so despairing that Harry reached forward to comfort his lover but Draco stepped back. "Merlin, my hair will turn grey! My life is over!"

Harry swallowed. "Draco, love, are you forgetting that you're not in your thirties yet? Next year you'll still be twenty-nine."

"Merlin Harry, you're such an insensitive bastard!" Draco suddenly burst out in frustration, waving his hands in the arm to emphasize his point. "Don't give me that bullshit because we _both_ know that twenty-nine's practically like thirty! It's just a year, a whole fucking year and do you know how fast a year passes by when you're happy?! Shit, maybe we should break up just to slow time down a bit. I don't want to grow old. _Harry_."

The dark-haired man blinked at his sudden bundle of overdramatic blond and he hugged Draco closer. "Oh love, please don't worry about such things. We're the same age, aren't we, and I'm not freaking out over it. You're just giving yourself unnecessary stress."

"It's because you'll probably age beautifully," muttered Draco in obvious resentment. "And me? I'll grow grey and wrinkly and ugly."

Harry sighed, wondering what to say to make the blond feel better. Sometimes he wondered why he put up with his high-maintenance attitude then remembered that Harry loved the vain sod.

"Listen, er…didn't your dad look fine when he was in his thirties?" Harry ventured hesitantly, face souring when he thought of Lucius Malfoy as anything but that 'fucking Death Eater murdering evil bugger shit person.' Not very eloquent but it described his feelings for the senior Malfoy perfectly, even if he was Draco's father. "And Draco, I really won't care how you look when you age – _not that you'll look anything less than stunning, of course! _– I'll still love you."

Draco sniffed, straightening up so he could wrap his arms around Harry's neck. "Even with…wrinkles and grey hair?"

"You'll never be more beautiful," Harry whispered sincerely and kissed him just as the partying crowd in the street erupted into cheers and yelling, the sky lighting up in brilliant rainbow colors, as 2009 arrived.

-

It was mid-afternoon by the time Harry and Draco woke up. They had stayed well into the morning welcoming the new year as best as they could and it obviously satisfied something in Draco because he was as cheerful as could be. He even had a skip in his step.

As he told Harry, if they could still shag multiple times in a night it meant that his body was still at its best.

Draco commandeered the bathroom first, letting Harry doze off for a few more minutes (or an hour since Draco still had his bathroom rituals). He was already naked and there was something novel about brushing his teeth without any clothes on. His body felt rested and relaxed, like he'd slept well or all of his tensions had been blown away by fantastic sex. He smirked around his toothbrush as he thought of last morning.

He had the best, most shaggable boyfriend ever.

Draco elegantly spat the froth in his mouth and rinsed it, tucking the brush back in the medicine cabinet.

"First things first," Draco murmured as he went up to the small weighing scale they kept in the bathroom. Draco liked to maintain his weight somewhere at 140-150 pounds, because any more meant that he'd eaten more than was required. He was a fit person, with a tall, slim but powerful body corded with firm muscles. He stepped onto the scale and watched as the numbers sped up and up.

140 went by.

Then 150 said goodbye.

It stopped at 160 pounds.

1.6.0. _Pounds_.

Draco's horrified shriek was high enough to have the neighbors' dogs barking in alarm.

There came the heavy thudding of feet and then Harry burst into the room, brandishing his wand blindly since he left his glasses back on the table.

"Wha…? Draco, what's wrong?"

"Oh Harry, the worst thing in the world as happened!" Draco whimpered. He shuddered. "I'm…I'm…_fat_."

"…What?"

"I'm fat!" Draco cried loudly, hysterically. "Obese! Plump! Stout! Rotund! Chubby! FAT, Harry, FAT."

Even with his bad vision Harry could see Draco's slender build and he looked bewildered. "You're not fat, Draco. You look the same as before."

Draco's lip trembled. "No, I am. I weigh ten pounds heavier than last month, Potter, how is that 'not fat' to you?"

Harry was starting to get pissed off. He was too sleepy to be doing this so early…or late in the day. "Look, Draco, you gained a little weight. It's not a big deal. Certainly nothing to be shouting about like you're arse is being buggered by Voldemort." The dark-haired man threw his lover a dirty glare.

"You just don't understand," Draco said weakly.

"You're right I don't because frankly, I weight probably as twice as you do and I'm not calling myself fat," Harry snorted in half-annoyance, half-amusement. "It's the first day of a new year. Lay off the theatrics for a little while, yeah? I'm going back to bed."

Draco scowled at Harry's retreating back. "Prick," he muttered angrily as he stepped off the scale. He even felt heavier, for fuck's sake. As Draco stood in the middle of the bathroom, he thought about what he'd been eating for the past month. It was the holidays, of course, and who starved themselves during Christmas? There was such an overflow of parties and dinners and food and wine that it was impossible not to gain a pound or two, especially since people tended to have a break from exercising. But Draco was still meticulous about his meals and he hadn't eaten more than usual (unlike that pig Weasley who ate, well, like a pig).

So why had he gained ten pounds?

Then it came to him like a knee in the crotch. The _chocolate_.

Everyone, especially Harry, had been stuffing Draco with chocolate all month long. It was no secret how much the blond loved the sweets. There even was a running joke in the Ministry about his ongoing illicit love affair with chocolate. And Draco liked the rich, creamy ones that were expensive. He'd always received chocolates for Christmas, even as a boy, and that tradition had continued. Even Harry gave him the incredibly deluxe Chocolate collection from Switzerland, something so costly that even he, Draco Malfoy, had hesitated eating it. But Harry had insisted.

Oh Merlin, it was all the chocolates fault. Draco wanted to die right then and there. He was caught between a rock and a hard place.

It was impossible to give up chocolate but Draco could not stand his current weight. He knew that if he just went back to his old exercise routine he'd lose the extra pounds but if he continued eating the chocolate, and at the rate he did so, it wouldn't matter because then he'd gain them right back.

All of a sudden Draco cursed his body's slowing metabolism. Bloody stupid aging and making him gain weight.

Draco groaned aloud when he realized what he had to do. He had to add an extra number to his list of resolutions.

-

_Draco Malfoy's Resolutions for 2009:_

_1. Have 50 front-page articles about Harry and I in the Daily Prophet or Witch Weekly or any publication_

_2. Make Weasley dye his hair (because I have had it with the atrocious color)_

_3. *I will be kinder to Harry's friends* I think this one will really be impossible no matter what _

_4. Walk around the flat naked _

_5. Be even more amazing as I am _

…

_6……………………………………………….Avoid chocolate at all cost. _

-

"You will?" Harry asked, surprised, as he read over Draco's shoulder. He had just finished with his bath and his hair was still damp, his fringe sticking to his forehead. "But you're a chocoholic. You'll keel over if you can't eat the stuff."

"I know," Draco mourned as he set down his quill, staring down at the sixth resolution dejectedly. "But I can't afford to be fat more."

Harry let out an exasperated sound. "Is it because of that? Draco, you don't have to stop eating something you love because you want to lose weight. Just cut back a little. Besides, who cares if you gained a few pounds? I don't."

Draco looked over his shoulder and gave Harry such an evil glare that it could have cursed Harry on the spot if he knew wandless magic and could channel that power through his eyes. Harry raised his hands in surrender before placing them on Draco's stiff shoulders, gently massaging the knots there.

"Fine, fine, I'll shut up about it," Harry conceded dryly. "But you'll regret it once you see people eating chocolate. What about all of the sweets you have in the fridge?"

Draco hung his head in despair. "We'll have to throw it out. I'm not eating anymore. Ever." It physically hurt to say those words.

Harry shook his head, letting his fingers work their own kind of magic on Draco's shoulders. "That's a waste of food, love. Don't worry about it, I'll eat the sweets for you."

Draco stood up abruptly, startling the other man. "No! You can't! Harry, if you eat the chocolate then I'll be tempted to eat them," he protested with a whine to his voice. "No, no, there will be no chocolate for you either."

The dark-haired man chuckled and wagged a finger at Draco. "No way, Malfoy. _You_ promised to stop eating the damn things but _I_ didn't. But don't worry, you won't have to watch me eat them. You could just turn around or something."

"It's not funny," Draco sniffed, suddenly hunching in himself in genuine distress. "Do you think this is a joke? It isn't. It's really hard not to eat chocolate because I'm gaining weight, two things that are at the top of the things I hate the most and you're just laughing at me."

A twinge of guilt shot through Harry and he stepped closer to his distraught lover and hugged him. Draco was a vain person, and it were quirks like these that made him intolerable to other people but Harry loved him and his little eccentricities. He really shouldn't be teasing his lover like this.

He kissed Draco sweetly before planting a tender one on the blond's forehead. "I'm sorry, love. Why don't we go out and have some fun to make you feel better. Do you want to go buy that scarf you saw last week that you really loved?"

Draco's eyes lit up but his words were hesitant. "But you've bought me so much already."

Harry shrugged. "Well, we could do something else if you don't want – "

"Shut up, Potter, I was only being polite," Draco scoffed arrogantly. "Of course we're going shopping, you daft git."

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled. "Of course."

-

They returned to the flat laden with shopping bags and parcels, Draco's eyes sparkling and Harry a hundred galleons shorter. Ah well, he still had enough money in his vault and being the seeker for the hottest Quidditch team in England had excellent wages.

"Whew, I think I'm frozen solid," Draco said as he dropped the bags on the sofa. "Do you want some hot cocoa, Harry? Only for you, since I've sworn off any kind of chocolate."

Harry smiled at his lover's thoughtfulness. "Sure thing, love."

Draco went into the kitchen, humming as he did so. Life was so much easier and quieter when Draco was happy, Harry thought as he dumped more of the bags on the table. Even after all these years together Harry still couldn't fathom why someone needed so much clothes. He pushed the packages to the end of the sofa and sat down, turning on the telly and predictably settling for a football match.

It took him twenty minutes to realize that Draco hadn't returned yet.

"Draco?"

When he got no response, Harry stood up and went after the blond. He found Draco standing in front of the island counter in the middle of the kitchen in a daze. He was holding a box of Finest Chocolate Truffles in his hands, a glassy look in his eyes.

"Draco, love, put the chocolates down," Harry cautiously ordered as he approached the blond. Draco had made him promise a dozen times that Harry wouldn't let Draco eat chocolate ever, no matter what the blond did. Harry had protested because Draco might have held him hostage without sex if he didn't give the sweets to a future deprived Draco but _then _the blond held him hostage the next minute when he yanked Harry into the changing rooms and gave him a mind-blowing blowjob that he threatened not to finish if Harry didn't promise.

Harry had no choice, really.

The unfocused eyes looked up at Harry. "Hmmm?"

Harry took the last steps until he stood in front of Draco. "Love, give me the chocolate. Remember your resolution? No more sweets. Remember your extra ten pounds?"

That seemed to snap Draco out of is stupor and he thrust the box at Harry as if burned.

Harry immediately placed the chocolate on top of the fridge where Draco wouldn't have an instant visual of it. He ran a hand through the soft blond hair. "Feeling better?"

"I knew I could make you cocoa because it's not much of a chocolate treat," Draco explained helplessly. "But when I opened the fridge…it…it was there. God, Harry, it hasn't been a day and I nearly broke my own promise already."

"It'll get better," Harry reassured with a comforting embrace. "Why don't we eat at that Italian place you love so much?"

"You hate it there."

"But you don't, and I love you. So why don't you change into that nice cashmere sweater I bought you – the black one – and let's go out for dinner."

Draco stared up at his lover with adoring eyes. "You're the best boyfriend ever, you know that?"

"I know," Harry said smugly, because he truly was after five years with Draco Malfoy.

-

The week passed by and it was difficult for Draco. He and Harry were still on holiday from their respective jobs – Draco worked in the Ministry as a highly skilled Auror, a job he used to sneer at but now appreciated – and so they spent their days in the flat or visiting friends, traipsing through the mall, taking long walks at the nearby park and just generally enjoying their time together. Draco also worked out vigorously, determined to lose the ten pounds as soon as possible. Harry warned him about overdoing it after Draco couldn't move because all of his muscles were sore, since he might end up looking like those grossly muscled men in fitness magazines.

But that was not the worst of it.

After Harry cleaned out the fridge of any chocolate (there were ten boxes somehow crammed inside the Muggle contraption) the days grew long and tedious with Draco getting grumpier and grumpier each minute. He always had a scowl or a sneer on his lips and gone was the tolerable, nearly pleasant exterior Harry had worked so hard to build. He always knew that a Draco denied any of his obsessions was a bitchy Draco (that's why Harry almost never complained when he had to put on those ridiculous female costumes Draco insisted he wear) but even Harry had not expected Draco to become the spawn of the devil because he was denying himself chocolate.

Even the innocent strangers became casualties. A little girl eating a Mars bar (very plebeian, but still chocolate) was treated to an angry scowl. The unfortunate employee at a sweets shop was nearly hexed, never mind that he was a Muggle, because he'd offered Draco a free piece of chocolate-covered candy (though Draco hadn't explained properly what he was doing there in the first place except for a vague 'the smell…the smell…'). A young couple enjoying a box of Chocolate frogs in Diagon Alley _was_ cursed to tell each other lies such as 'Merlin, you stink at Quidditch' or 'I take it back, you are getting fat' until the couple started hexing themselves in fury while they yelled insults that got progressively worse.

It took Harry's manipulation of his fame and a few cheering charms for the couple to relax before he removed the curse himself and gave Draco a severe punishment of actually eating a chocolate-flavored ice cream, in which Draco called him 'the worst scum in a planet infested with…scum!'

Most regrettably for Harry, he was the one who received the brunt of Draco's miserable mood. He was also left to clean up after whatever messes Draco's wrath incurred. Worst of all was that their sex life was suffering. Nothing had ever come so close as touching that sacred facet of their relationship. Without his sweets, Draco grew more despondent (and cranky at the same time) until he declared that he'd loss the will for sex.

"WHAT!"

Harry fumbled for his glasses, his cock aching something fierce, as Draco rolled off him with a sigh.

"It just seems wrong somehow," Draco mumbled, looking the most apologetic in the week, knowing how much Harry treasured their sex. He also did, in fact, but there could be no denying that his lack of chocolate was wearing his resources down.

Harry, instead of getting angry as Draco expected, fell on his back with a pained groan. "This is bollocks. Complete, utter bollocks."

Draco bit his lip, genuinely contrite. He did have a heart after all, and that heart belonged to Harry. He was aware of how his behavior was affecting his lover. "I love you, Harry."

There wasn't even any hesitation as Harry scooped Draco in his arms. "I love you too, you sodding git."

-

Draco groused crossly as they headed for Ron and Hermione's house just a few minutes away from the Burrow. Typically, the two had married each other after the war ended and was now a grand family of four. Although he and Hermione got along much better now, Draco and Ron still managed to offend each other at every turn. The children were rather cute, though, and Draco preferred them over their father even if they also had freckles and red hair and dirty hands.

Hermione met them at the door, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek and a warm smile for Draco. They were ushered inside, Hermione chatting about how her kids were doing so well in the Muggle school she'd enrolled them to and offered to fetch them refreshments.

"Tea of course, and cinnamon biscuits," Hermione said with a grin at Harry's direction. They'd been told about Draco's new diet.

Everything was still fine by that point. The house, which oddly resembled the Burrow's uneven design, was quiet without the children.

Then Ron Weasley came striding into the room wearing a mischievous grin, hands behind his back.

Draco watched him approach warily, hoping to be spared the redhead's idiocy.

"Hiya Harry," Ron greeted jovially and Draco inwardly shuddered at the thought. Ron and jovial went together like Santa Claus and a glow-in-the-dark vibrator. The redhead turned to Draco and his grin turned into a grimace. "Malfoy."

"Weasley," Draco returned with an elegant arch of his brow.

Harry prepared himself for any possible altercation between the two and tried to find a common ground. "What's that your holding behind you, Ron?"

Ron's eyes glinted and he put his hands in front to show the chocolate-caramel-toffee confection he held.

Draco and Harry's eyes widened.

The redhead brought the bar to his mouth, licking it at the corner before taking a large bite around an evil smirk. "Hmmm, delicious."

To Draco it seemed to go in slow motion, watching as the wonderful, incredible, heavenly treat was desecrated by Weasley's nasty mouth. Then the scene seemed to shatter into a million pieces before it was put back together like a puzzle faster than a blink. An explosion of rage set off in his chest and in half a second he had his wand in his hand and before anyone could react, he was hexing Ron so that all of his features rearranged themselves. His eyes and bellybutton exchanged positions, his fingers stuck out of his ears, his nose on his forehead and his mouth on his groin. Most spectacularly was the new position of his privates, taking home where his lips had been.

Harry yelled. Ron's cries were muffled by his jeans. Hermione came running into the kitchen and dropped the teacups and things with a scream when she saw her husband.

"RON! Oh my god…!"

"DRACO! HOW COULD _YOU_?!"

"Hmmmfphhhfffmmmm!!!!!"

Draco twirled his wand with a sneer before Harry turned to his boyfriend looking more furious than he'd ever seen.

"To the flat. _Now_." Harry's voice was low and dangerous and Draco felt a small twinge of worry but pushed it away. The Weasel deserved it. "Now, Draco."

With a toss of his head, Draco went out of the house and Disapparated back to their home.

Hermione was crying, trying to calm a panicking Ron. She turned tearful eyes to Harry. "I can't undo the hex…Malfoy used too much power. Oh Harry!"

Harry got out his wand and gave a subtle flick of his wrist, staring intently at his disfigured best friend. The magic swelled from him, overpowering Draco's own and slowly Ron returned to normal. The redhead was looking green, grey and white in the face as he patted his face and thighs to make sure everything was back where it should be.

"Harry, I'm going to kill him, no matter if he's your…your boyfriend or what!" Ron promised furiously when his anxiety faded away. "Don't even try to stop me. Merlin, that fucking bastard isn't going to get away with this!"

The dark-haired man rubbed at his temples, which were suddenly pounding fiercely. "I know Ron and believe me, I've had it with his attitude."

Ron's eyes gleamed. "What curse are we using? Reducto? Blasting? Cutting? _Crucio_??"

"Ronald, we are not going to use the Unforgivable curse on anyone, even Malfoy," warned Hermione sharply after she'd stopped crying. "What exactly happened?"

The tips of Ron's ears burned red and he looked away, deflating from his rampage. "I…er…"

Harry shook his head, sending Ron a quick glare. "He provoked Draco by practically molesting a chocolate bar in front of him."

"RONALD!" Hermione whirled around, her righteous anger focusing on her spouse. "You know how Harry's been telling us of Malfoy's foul mood ever since the new year and you just had to aggravate him! For shame!"

"But, but," spluttered Ron, backing away in caution. "Even so, his hex was still uncalled for! He should be punished!"

At the word 'punished' Harry's eyes lit with a calculating light. His friends noticed and exchanged worried glances, knowing that nothing good ever happened when Harry got that particular look on his face.

"You're right, Ron, he should be punished. I'll get to it right away. Hermione, I have to cut my visit short. I'll see you soon. Give my love to the kids," Harry said smoothly before he stepped out of the door and Disapparated with a crack.

"Now I think I'm pitying Malfoy a little," Ron muttered mostly to himself and Hermione just nodded, smacking her husband on the back of the head.

-

Draco was expecting the worse by the time Harry appeared late that night. He'd tried not to worry that his lover hadn't followed after him. When Harry arrived, he barely glanced at Draco's direction and breezed into their bedroom. He'd been carrying a tightly wrapped parcel and Draco's imagination went wild at the sight of it. He couldn't help but wonder what sort of reprimand Harry would give him and his ideas ranged from the good, the spectacular, to kinky and then to just plain _wrong_. But surely Harry couldn't be that mad to actually make sex unpleasant for Draco because he had no doubt whatever scolding he would give would be in the form of sex, because this was Harry and Harry was obsessed with sex and frankly, the man was unimaginative enough to think of a good torture.

"Uh, Harry, how about some dinner?" Draco asked casually, trying to hide the nervousness he felt. The silence was grating on his nerves.

Harry was changing into more comfortable clothes. "No, thanks. I already ate," was the short answer.

Draco bit back the question on where Harry had eaten, and who was his company. He knew that the best way to deal with his lover whenever he was genuinely mad at Draco was to give the other man enough space to cool his head.

They slept with a sizeable space between them, making Draco uncomfortable and unable to sleep, which meant his eyes were puffy the next day, his hair a mess and a scowl on his face. He felt like absolute crap and it was different from the discomfort he felt from living without chocolate for so long. This…this unpleasant feeling came deep within his chest, curling down at his abdomen and made everything depressing. Harry still wasn't speaking or looking at him properly, having showered and changed and left even before Draco was able to make breakfast for them both.

"Fuck," Draco muttered. What did he have to do? Apologize to the Weasley? It had been that git's fault in the first place, taunting Draco so. But Draco knew this wasn't just about hexing Weasley anymore, it had been the entire week where Draco was nothing but a terror to live with. He wanted a piece of chocolate badly but he couldn't have it because of his irrational fear of getting fat, losing his gorgeous body and just getting old in the process. He couldn't shake off that illogical, shallow panic.

Maybe he really should just eat the damn chocolate and apologize to Harry to get this madness over with. He didn't want the beginning of a new year together to completely go down the rubbish bin.

He stalked to the fridge and the cupboards for any sign of the tempting treat but found not even a single truffle. Draco had already lost the weight he'd unexpectedly gained and he just wanted Harry to acknowledge him again.

It was an hour later when Harry finally returned home. Draco was curled on their bed, not bothering to greet his lover when he knew he would only be snubbed. Harry went inside their bedroom and found Draco there.

"Hey," Harry said quietly.

"So you're talking to me now?" Draco asked petulantly then cringed and he quickly sat up. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

Harry's eyes were unreadable and very green as they regarded Draco. "Have you stopped being a prat yet?"

Draco bit his lower lip, something he often did when he was unsure of nervous. "I…I don't think I'll ever stop being a prat but I don't do it deliberately."

"I know that. Horrible as it may be, it's something I've come to grow fond up." Harry's lips quirked a little. "But not on a daily basis."

Draco looked hopefully at his lover. "Am I forgiven, then?"

"Not quite," Harry said as he went to the bedside table on the right, which was exclusively his, and muttered a difficult unlocking charm with a flutter of his wand. The bottom drawer came open and he pulled out the same parcel from the night before. Draco's brows lowered in consternation. "Uh…what are you doing, Harry?"

Harry turned to his lover sprawled on the bed with a wolfish grin. "Your punishment, love."

"Er…"

"Relax and maybe you'll like this," Harry promised.

He placed the parcel on top of the table and started unbuttoning his dark blue shirt. Harry did so slowly, his fingers working nimbly on the buttons and Draco's back straightened. He saw glimpses of smooth golden skin from the folds of Harry's shirt, the perfect collarbones and the barest hint of a brown nipple when Harry tugged down at his shirt. All of a sudden, Draco's desire came back and hit him full force, reminding him that he hadn't had a shag in a _week_.

Finally, Harry slipped off his shirt and threw it somewhere, revealing his perfectly sculpted torso, with the wide chest, ridged abdominal muscles and the hard biceps usually hidden by sleeves. Draco's mouth watered, his eyes roving all over Harry's chest hungrily. Then his eyes were drawn down to the movements of Harry's large hands as he popped open his jeans' buttons and pulled down the zip. There was a prominent bulge against the jeans, which matched Draco's own erection.

The room grew warm, then heated as Harry shucked off his jeans.

Draco started panting when he saw that Harry wasn't wearing his underwear and his eyes practically raped the impressive cock curling towards Harry's abdomen.

"H-Harry…" the blond whispered wantonly, desperate to be kissed, touched, fucked…just anything!

"Patience, love," Harry said as he gripped himself and began a slow, leisurely rhythm. Harry's hips thrust in time to the movement of his hands, closing his eyes in pleasure and Draco groaned at the sight, hastily ridding himself of his clothes and touching his prick.

Just as both were getting a little too enthusiastic, Harry released himself and urged Draco to do the same. His lips barely brushed against Draco's mouth, much to the blond's frustration as he tried to deepen the kiss. "Ha-_rry_!"

"Wait," muttered Harry and he picked up the parcel and quickly tore away the wrapping. Draco's eyes widened when he saw that it was a box, a box of the most decadent chocolate known to man. Harry picked one dark ball out and met Draco's lustful gaze, gently mouthing on the curve of the sweet as if making love to it. His tongue slipped out and lapped at the melting outer layer. Draco was frozen on the bed, unable to tear away from the breathtaking sight of Harry with his lips smeared with chocolate, his tongue snaking agilely. Draco's cock twitched and he shuddered in pure want.

"I don't know why you've given this up," Harry whispered hotly, his green eyes molten. "This is sinful, Draco."

Draco swallowed with some difficulty. "I…"

Harry's white teeth suddenly bit the ball in half and the melted chocolate inside dribbled down his chin, neck and the hollow between his collarbones. Draco moaned at loud, his hand back on his cock and moving slowly, wanting to savor each delicious friction.

"You can't stop eating this, Draco…" Harry said. "You mustn't. Do you remember all the fun we had with the chocolate sauce?"

Oh, but Draco did remember. His mouth ached to be kissed, to taste his lover and his chocolate, both which he'd been denying himself for too long.

"Here, have one." Harry's voice was low and rough, hypnotic and arousing, as he pressed a new ball to Draco's mouth. At the first taste of the sweet, Draco let out a breathy whimper and immediately pressed himself flush to Harry, crushing their mouths together. Lips, teeth and tongues battled in pent-up desire, the chocolate melting between their mouths. Their hips rutted desperately, seeking more friction, more touch, more heat until Harry growled and forcefully turned Draco around.

He grabbed more chocolate, putting effort into a little wandless magic until the sweets were melted around his fingers, the texture silky and wet and enough. Still, he didn't want to hurt Draco. He leaned down parted the pert arse cheeks apart and without warning, stuck his tongue into Draco's pink hole, laving and wriggling to prepare his squealing lover.

"Oh Harry…god…Harry…Harry…"

"That's enough I think," Harry said hoarsely and started coating his cock with the chocolate. "God, we've never had such expensive lube before."

Draco looked around to see what Harry meant and his eyes crossed when he saw his lover's chocolate-coated cock pressing against his opening from behind. "Oh fuck, Harry!"

With one powerful push, Harry was buried to the root, Draco's breath hitching at the pleasant burn. Immediately Draco began thrusting back, needing it to be hard and fast, and Harry gripped his hips and pounded into him in a nearly brutal rhythm.

They panted noisily, punctuated by moans, groans and whimpers of 'more, more, more, shit, oh…moremoremore!"

Draco was breathlessly sobbing his pleasure and he fisted himself until he came brutally, his orgasm almost painful in its intensity and he was momentarily blinded. He vaguely heard Harry's loud expletive as his own orgasm careened into him.

They both fell on the bed in a messy, panting and exhausted heap with Harry on of Draco.

Draco turned around until both men were front to front and kissed Harry softly. "Uhh…that was fantastic."

"I know," Harry said, too out of breath to really sound cheeky. "It was worth putting up with you this week."

Draco smiled. "Uh-huh."

"Then you'll apologize to Ron tomorrow."

"Uh-what? I am suitably chastised. There's no need for an apology."

Harry merely shook his damp head. "Nope, you're apologizing."

"I will no-hmmmpphhh!"

Harry chuckled as Draco greedily sucked the sweet into his mouth, a look of ecstasy on his face. "Resolution forgotten?"

Draco nodded happily, licking his lips and sending his lover an impish smile. "Maybe in a few hours."

"What?"

Instead of answering, Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and rolled them over. "I still need to have my wicked way with you."

"_Oh_. Have a go at it then."

-

It was a wary Ron and Hermione who met the couple in their home the next day but it was not the same sight as the one before.

Draco Malfoy was positively glowing with happiness, his cheeks flushed, his eyes sparkling with good-humor as he bounded up ahead of Harry to Ron and pushed a box of chocolates roughly into the redhead's hands. "Here, it's a little too good for you, but Harry insisted. I'm sorry about hexing you though I think you deserve it because you are a great git and you look better with your bollocks on your face. I'll just use your bathroom then."

He practically bounced towards the bathroom and Ron and Hermione stared at the blond in utter shock and bewilderment.

Harry met them with a sheepish smile. "Well, I tried to make him as normal as possible."

Hermione giggled and gave Harry a hug. "At least he apologized, no matter how unconventional it was."

"Merlin," Ron breathed in amazement and a little bit of fear. "That. Was. FREAKY! Hermione, I think he's up to something. Oh no, get the kids out he's going to blow up the bathroom! Rose! Hugo!"

Hermione sighed. "Ron, he is not going to blow up the bathroom and the kids are at school, remember? Honestly, I think you need to be sorted out by a Healer. Speaking of which, Harry, did you punish Malfoy the way I think you did?"

Harry's face turned bright pink and Ron paled. "NO! Don't talk about _that_! _Hermione_!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We're adults now, aren't we? Why can't we talk about sex? _Men_, honestly. It's a new year, don't be so uptight! So the details, Harry, _spill_."

* * *

END

Er. Heh. I'm not really sure about the weight thing, but hey, what can you do and it is Draco, the vain git.


End file.
